


When Mischief’s Your Mate

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [493]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/09/20: “polite, needy, mind”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [493]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	When Mischief’s Your Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/09/20: “polite, needy, mind”

"Derek, you really shouldn't be this needy for approval. It clashes with your heady masculine werewolf aura I find so attractive."

Derek didn't know where to begin responding to any of what Stiles just spewed so only repeated the facts.

"I'm introducing you to my family as my _mate_. I'm just asking you to be _polite_. My _grandmother_ will be there."

"You think Granny's gonna mind some of the ol' Stilinski charm?"

"I’m having nightmares about it."

"Pshaw! Your family's gonna eat me up."

Derek didn't want to tell Stiles that might be a literal possibility if he didn't behave.


End file.
